after and reactions to MoA
by The Inked Pen
Summary: How did everyone react to Percy and Annabeth's fall in mark of Athena? here are different campers (both Roman and Greek), gods, the 7 and different people's thoughts. Even though its under angest, its really not all that angesty. slight profanity, no slash, please R&R COMPLETE but being added to -formerly writer2be14
1. Jason, Nico & Leo

**revised 5-19-13**

**A/N sorry I forgot that Jason also knew about the otherside of the door being in tarterus and I also didn't try to only make the PoV's guys**

* * *

Nico PoV

Percy was gone, Annabeth was gone. They were both gone. Annabeth, best fighter camp half-blood had seen in a while, head of Athena cabin, architectural nut, a little mean at times, camp co leader was gone, along with Percy, Percy his best and only friend at times, the one who hadn't lost faith that he would come back to the right side during the labyrinth summer, the one he had manipulated to go to hades and back in a suicide mission, the one whom Nico had tried multiple times to kill, his "big brother", was gone. Nico could barely wrap his mind around the horrific thoughts.

This was different from Percy's earlier disappearance, Nico had known where he would be, it was on the same terms now except now Both Percy AND Annabeth were gone, into Tarterus, the abyss, the only place gods have ever feared. From Nico's personal experience, there was a pretty good reason why. Darkness for miles, chock full of the worst monsters this world had to offer.

"Stop it!" Nico scolded himself, full aware that he was talking to himself, Percy and Annabeth are the strongest people that he knew, they would survive, and for the time being, Nico along with the other prophecy kids and the psycho goat gym teacher would find the doors of death and close them. For the now two missing leaders of camp half-blood, they couldn't let those two down.

Nico remembered Percy's face before he fell. Strong, Scared yet determined for what was coming and hopefully not last request. "Close the doors of death."

After all Percy did for Nico, it was only mandatory that he returned the favor. Suicide mission for suicide mission. It was right then that Nico promised himself that he would find percy and Annabeth, if it was the last thing that he did or what was the cost, he would save them.

They were going to live. They always did. He said, he promised, that the'll come back and with the small exception of Bianca, Percy had never broke a promise. Percy was going to live and that was that.

* * *

Leo's PoV

This was the balance. The sacrifice, Annabeth and Percy. Nemesis was a ongoing in her promise. She had collected the dept. Nemesis was a witch when it came to fair and this just proved it. Nemesis took Annabeth and Percy when the two camp heroes were never Leo's to bargen with.

But then again, a small voice in his head started, Percy and Annabeth were probably their best bets out of all of them. Jason was Leo's best friend through and through, but even the son of Zeus wouldn't be able to survive. The son of hades almost died there for hades sake, and that was the little guy's home turf! Hazel and Frank were just too inexperienced, and piper would, well, she might survive had it not been for her horrible direction skills.

Leo would never dare say this out loud in fear of being…

a) Chased by skeletons and ghosts

b) Being electrocuted

c) Being chased (again) by a one man hoard of animals

d) Drowned in precious stones and cursed for life

e) Being "talked" into doing stupid things

But it was the reality of it all. The following were all undesiredable for the leoster nut it was true. Running away from home at age seven, getting back Zeus' lightning bolt, at twelve! People twelve! Saving the camp beating 4 titans with minimal to nothing help, holding up the sky, the two were pretty experienced out of all of them. Everyone else even including the awesome Leo (hard to believe, I know) were inexperienced questers.

And well powerful, Leo would lie later about this but Percy was a power and hope generator, he latterly generated power and salt (because of Posiden)and was super scary yet kind of funny when mad, and Annabeth, he didn't even want to think about it. She topped anyone Leo had ever met on scary-o-meter with that razor knife and there was no doubt in Leos mind that if he wasn't her friend, incredibly handsome mind you, that she could have skinned him without a second thought.

Yeah, they would be fine.

* * *

Jason PoV

Jason watched in horror as Percy hand let go, right before the said person yelled something to Nico, was he crazy, what was he thinking, oh that's right, the usual- NOTHING, nothing at all! Was he chickening out and committing suicide? Was he just naturally stupid? Why didn't Annabeth stop him? What could they gain from this? If Percy and Annabeth died camp half blood would be devastated. Jason didn't know either of them all that well but what he did know was that they were camp half bloods glue if they died… he didn't even wasn't to think about it. The camp would be In total chaos!- the two were leaders, when they were reported dead it would be the civil war all over again! Their death would make and move every Greek enough to kill and murder, as much as Jason hated to admit it Greeks were fierce and frightening when they were mad and revengeful. Romans for sure would fight back, but it would be useless, because it was natural the Greeks wanted revenge. There death could impact the camp so that even peaceful Sayers and nature and water nymphs could become cold blooded serial killers screaming for blood. A huge massacre of both Romans and Greeks.

By now Jason's anger had subsided, and his confusion had submerged. Why, why would anyone want to purposefully fall into tarterus, especially with the doors of death and that that needed to close the door from both sides. That was when it all clicked in side of Jason. It all made sense a crazy, twisted sense but sense.

Wow those two were extremely brave. This surpassed everything Jason had ever did, but they were doing their part and so would he. Jason looked around the boat and saw piper desperately trying to find something out about Annabeth and Percy's well being with Kriptois, her dagger, Leo trying to make sense of everything. Hazel whimpering in Franks arms, who he himself looked like he wanted to do the very same, but kept it together for hazel. Nico sat in the corner muttering to himself.

The sight caused new found energy to surge trough Jason, they were going to fight with everything they got, tooth and bone and weapon of choice to beat those giants and Gaea to a pulp and kick their 10 ton butts all the way to Tarterus.

He promised that Percy and Annabeth would be right beside them.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? **

**-Rrit**


	2. continue?

**I've been thinking about this a lot. Right now my story's a one-shot, should I continue it into a story and have it a collection of points of views or am I good with just the one shot?**

**I really want and need your input. I'm ok with only two people saying to continue, I just want to know what you think. Badly.**

**I'm ok with anonymous reviews I welcome them, but I want o hear what you have to say. **

**Here is a little thing for all of you who want a little something on what it would look like:**

Piper POV:

Piper had faced tragedy and loss, a kitten named mittens, her father; no matter how hard he tried he never really had time for her. But this was different. Her friends had just fallen into the Greek equivalent of hell.

Annabeth had been the older sister that she had never had that didn't obsess on make-up and cosmetics, although she did obsess on architecture and battle the down side was 24/7 building references the up side was that whenever Piper was on Annabeth's side for capture the flag it was almost a guaranteed win. Percy was... hard to describe. Piper had heard stories about Annabeth and Percy's quests and they all sounded as if they had been told many time over again an example was that Percy was 11 when he defeated Aries the god of war by stabbing him with a pen. How farfetched can it get?

Piper was at first nervous to meet Percy, she kept hearing comments like 'oh, never eat his blue cookies from his mom,' what? And stuff like 'keep pens away from him.'

That seemed like years and decades ago, when it had only been a little less than a month. Her life had changed. For both good and bad.

The 'crew' of the Argo II was in mourning and Piper didn't want to change the agenda so early after Annabeth and Percy's fall, but they all had to continue the quest. She toke an agonizing breath before speaking into the loud speaker on the helm. "Ummmm… well… boat meeting in 5."

They had to tell the camp about the two heroes of Olympus and to warn them of the threat of the Romans and all the seven plus the coatch hedge and the Hades kid had to be there to break the news to the camp.

Piper watched as Nico told the story again and the beloved camp crumble from the inside. Percy and Annabeth were like stabilizers or the anchor of the camp, the unofficial leaders. It was just an IM but I felt like every word that Nico said was a claw at the heart of the camp.

**That's kinda what it would mostly be like. **

**PM, review to vote whether I should or should not continue this story. :)**


	3. Hazel

**revised 5-19-13**

_**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!: all of my chapters all take place in the same time frame unless stated otherwise.**_

* * *

Hazel POV:

Hazel watched her half-brother, Nico with interest. He was mentally the same age she was, although she spent that rough-century as a ghost while as Nico, from what she had gathered had been trapped in the lair of the flower eaters with his real sister.

Nico looked heartbroken at Percy and Annabeth's "fall" Hazel had only really know Percy for a grand total of only less than a month and Annabeth for even less than that but they were now a big part of their life.

She could only imagine how Nico was feeling, her brother had known the couple longer than she had and most likely had known the two before they were even a couple. Nico had tears and an almost obsessive look in his eyes. Her brother had been the closest to the two before they fell in to… the hole.

She wanted to run up to the boy and tell him how it would be alright and that the two would be okay, but she couldn't feed her brother lies, maybe she could if she believed the words that she would comfort that she would tell him but she didn't.

Frank sat in the corner looking out on the ocean. Hazel couldn't help how cute he looked when he was depressed. He just looked so sad, resembling a teddy bear that had been left out in the rain, slouched over. She wanted to give him a hug squeeze the life out of him, kiss him even, situate herself on his lap and listen to him telling her that it would be ok and other similar stuff that e himself only half heartedly believed. She turned away; the Argo crew was in mourning.

They hadn't even told the roman camps counter parts, the Greek camp about Annabeth and Percy, but no one made any move to do so. No one wanted to tell the Greeks how badly their quest had gone, even though they still had that hope to close the doors and how much better their chances were.

Maybe if it were any other place in the underworld that the doors were located Hazel and the rest of the Argo crew would be happy that they had made some progress on how to close the doors. But Nico was fresh from the underworld and pitiful and week.

Percy and Annabeth were headed to the very same fate.

Hazel had grown up in a world where people's worth and value and opinions were judged on their appearance and skin tone. She had bell called a witch and bullied because of her authenticity and curse. She had braved trough it.

She really had no other friends besides Sammy, no girls to gossip or have sleepovers with. Even at the Roman camp she was pegged a weird kid because she was a daughter of Pluto. She had never lost any friends, because she never had any to lose. Now she did. And she had just lost two of her first.

Hazel wanted to tear out her hair and just curl up to wake up with Annabeth shaking her warning her that if she didn't get up Percy was going to clear them permantly out of blue berries, Hazel admittedly loved the berries, they were small and had a bit of a sour aftertaste, there was no doubt in her mind that Annabeth's threat was serious, Hazel had seen Percy eat at camp when they had gotten back from their quest. Remembering those memories of only a few weeks ago made Hazels eyes burn. The only way to see them again was to go the easy way to her father, death.

Hazel hated how calm she, herself, sounded in her own mind while talking about death and her friends. Maybe it was because death himself had faced her and told her evenly how she shouldn't be alive. And she surprisingly, was okay with that. She was okay with that.

The only reason that she had held on to life was her friends and the prophecy… and Frank. And she hated her nonchalant behavior, mental _and _physical, maybe it was because she somehow knew that the couple would survive, it was a crazy and wild hope, but looking in the faces of all her friends, she saw that they all had ether forced themselves or had just all along known that the two would be okay.

Hazel didn't care anymore of how farfetched the theory sounded; it kept her alive and sane. They would be okay and defeat Gaia by closing the doors of death and Percy and Annabeth would be on the other side of the doors.

* * *

**Well one more chapter done :) ****I love to hear your feed back!**

**Question of the chapter: How does Hazel stop getting black-outs?**

**Thanks :)**

** -Rrit**


	4. Katie Gardener

**thanks to:**

**Brightpath2- glad that you liked it :)**

**Guest-thank you and CORRECT! :D**

**here you all are!**

**enjoy**

**I put a bit of Katie/Travis because the temptation was too great. :D**

**Ambrosia for everyone who reviewed! |::| |::| |::| |::| |::| |::| |::|**

* * *

Katie Gardener:

Katie had never officially met Jason, Piper or Leo, as she had spent the start summer and the school year with her father, giving 'regular' life a second chance. But they had certainly made dinner horribly interesting.

* * *

Mist filled the air, Katie instantly recognized it as an Iris Message.

"I'm blind!" yelled Travis Stoll, resident idiot of Camp Half-Blood. With her time with her father, there were a lot of things that she missed about Camp Half-Blood. The twin Hermes prankers weren't one of them.

Ever since she had set foot on Half-Blood hill, she had become the number one victim. A lot of people claimed to be the 'number one victim' of the Stoll's to be cool or whatever, but Katie never really understood it. She just Knew that she _was_ the number one victim. She had woken up with out her clothes/weapons/gardening tools/ in a mud filled bed too many times to count. It was diffidently NOT _cool_.

Her mental rant was cut off when the seven plus Nico appeared through the mist. She longed for good news, apparently the Romans were going to invade camp, even though the camp had so many new campers and the number of campers had tripled in size from the Titan War it was still hard to think about.

Katie had lost siblings in the war, even after the war had ended she had refused to even touch a weapon, not even something a simple and supposedly harmless as a butter knife. she had admittedly only started using her sward again when the Stoll's had decorated the Demeter cabin with chocolate easter bunnys _again_.

It was too soon for more fighting.

"Hey," Nico seemed to look around at the crowd of eating demigods, or more exactly ex-eating demigods, no one could really feel like eating when something as unique as an Iris Message from questers appeared.

Nico looked around, seemingly cringing at the sheer multitude. They were all gathered there in the pavilion.

"uhhh... Well," Nico gulped and started to cry? "we're on our way to Greece,"

A rowdy cheer went up from the assembled demigods, and Katie saw that Nico, if possible, looked even _more_ miserable.

"..." Nico's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. A grimy built asian guy walked up facing and getting closer to the mist, freely crying. The cheers died. "I'm Frank Zhang, Roman." Katie thought that there was more to the poor depressed guy's title even though Frank hadn't said anything more. "Percy and Annabeth-"

his voice caught.

Katie searched the 'seven'. There was a sayer, a latin elf, who must have been Leo, a built blond with a sort of aura, it was not like Percy's as Percy's was more strong and trustable, but the guy was still obviously powerful. a girl stood to the corner, she was pretty in a natural way, that must be Piper, the one Drew's been going off about. And Nico, in his Aviator jacket looking as goth as usual.

But Katie realized Annabeth and Percy were missing from the weary rag-tag group, where were they? A few other campers seemed to realize the shortage of prophecy kids and started to murmur.

* * *

"where do you think they are?" Miranda Gardener asked Katie, Miranda had been Katie's replacement cabin leader during her absence. Miranda and she, coincidently had the same last name even though they had no blood relationship besides their godly parent, Demeter.

"I don't know." Katie replied softly, _what happened_

a shorter girl with coco skin also covered in dust and dirt rubbed the asian guys arm comfortingly, and took over. "Percy and Annabeth... fell into Tartarus."

That gained a collective gasp. the slect few of Aphrodite cabin and some particularly gossip-y Hebes, who had no doubt been betting that the couple had snuck off to snog, blink in surprize.

Katie couldn't blame them. she herself must of resembled a fish. she gaped, she had surly heard wrong _Tartarus? _

She watched at the camp eroded from the inside.

they went on to do to the camp fire, but Katie was in shock, she didn't even protest when Travis looped an arm around her shoulders and cringed obviously getting ready for the sward that would normally be pointed at his neck by this point. but Katie was in a trace, her mind was somewhere else. she didn't have ether the mental or physical health or current capability to do much of anything.

she didn't struggle, that missing action seemed to surprize Travis greatly and Katie even more but he got it, she sad and confused. He wrapped her in a hug. for once she Katie shut her mouth and sobbed.

* * *

**thank you :D**

**R**

**E**

**v**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**thanks**


End file.
